Help me
by InsanityInSilence
Summary: Nny meets someone in need. He decides to help them. What happens when one kind of maniac meets another? Only two chapters cuz i'm lazy and i wrote it when i didn't want to add a lot of detail. End is interesting twist...Chapter 2 is up
1. Helping me

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers almost as much as I hate bush cough Idiot son of an asshole cough. But anyway I own nothing to do w/ Johnny the homicidal maniac but my own prized collection and a home made poster .

Summary : A new girl, who might have a few mental problems of her own, moves into Squee's basement. One day our favorite maniac stumbles apon her during one of her "episodes". As the two get to know eachother she relizes there's something else wrong with Johnny. He needs her help or he'll die... Rated R for later Sexual content.

12/20/04

Chapter 1 : Living with Squee

Alana giggled to herself thinking of her acomplishments. She'd sucsessfully escaped the penitentary and now had found herself a home. She wasn't really crazy anyhow. Just sometimes the images of little girls ( the grudge and the ring freaked me out ok?!) fallowing her and the paranoid feeling of having someone behind her came to her. It's because of her constant fears that her ignorant mother sent her to live in that hell-ish place. They forced needles into her, injecting liquids into her that were suposed to "calm " her. Really it made her feel ill and paralyzed while the images grew worse, dancing in front of her as she writhed on her bed helplessly. That was all in the past now.

She ran a pale,skelital hand through raven hair which nearly hung to her shoulders and over her face, barely exposing pale blue eyes. Her small black skirt clung too tightly against her black and white spripped tighted legs to wave in the shallow wind. It was late evening, she stood at the door of the house the boy brought her to. He was puiny and obviously a wimp, with his little teady bear infront of him as he stood before her. Bringing her white fingernailed hand to her tight black shirt with black and white strippes down the sleeves. The shirt was too long and hung in strips in the back. A smirk curved on crimson lips.

" So, Todd. I can live here? Don't you have parents?" The small boy nodded slightly still shacking in fear, the thin girl reminded him of the scary neighbor guy. The smirk began to make her new monroe peircing ache so she straightened her expression. ( for those who are idiots a monroe is one above the lip )

A few weeks had passed since Alana had moved in. The only place she could stay in was the basement, which she was quite comfortable with. A mattress lay in the corner with the sheets and blankets in a twisted mess across it. Posters littered the walls of various punk and metal bands. Her dagger collection hung on the wall, untouched, untainted. Her clothing hung on a bar she'd set up to hold the hangers. It contained a few pairs of tight pinstripe pants, stripped stalkings, fishnets, cute little high heels with black or white lacy bows, black tennis shoes, steel toe boots, Small black tank tops and long sleeve black and white shirts, a bullet belt and a bondage belt.

She sat on the foor, indian style wearing a dress resembling a maids outfit. Looking down at the passageway that was suposed to be hidden. She felt paranoiya again as she glanced over her should making sure her own pale face would not meet another. Looking back she began to wonder.

" Todd!!" She yelled, cupping her hand over her mouth to amlify her voice as she looked up yelling to the floor above. A few moments later a ray of light shot through the dull room. The boy came down the steps and came near her. He'd grown to like her. She was nice to him, cooked for him and read stories. She wasn't scary either. " Where does that go?" She asked pointing down at the opening. The boys eyes widened as his pupils shrank.

" That's where the scary neighbor man comes from..." Alana raised an eyebrow at his answer. " Scary...neighbor man? Who's that?" Todd stepped back, holding Shmee in front of him, protectivly like a sheild. Looking away she heard the footsteps of the child as he ran out of the basement and back up the stairs, slamming the door.

Narrowing her eyes, she scrunched up her lips as she thought. " Scary neighbor man..."Releasing her hands from their tight grip on her knees she fell back onto her small round carpet she'd made from some carpet clippings she'd found.A dark shadow fell over the light in her room for a split second. Her sleepy eyes opened wider as she snapped out of her train of thought. Someone was in there with her..

Johnny peered at the girl laying on the floor. Who's this? He thought. He layed his back against the wall after creeping into the room. He smiled in delight as she sat up with a fear stricken expression. To his disbelief she starred off the opposite direction. Crawling backwards on her hands as if desperately trying to get away from something. He'd seen that before. When he'd knock down a victim and they'd try to crawl away like a helpless animal. He noticed the basement had been well moved into. He narrowed his eyes at the girls terrorifed face. What was she scared of if she haddn't seen him? He watched tears flow down her cheeks.

One of the "Not really theres" was crawling its way towards her in an errie motion. She was a bit older and was sopping wet with her paisty wet hair thrown over her face as she snarled, edging towards her Alana began to sobb as the girl made an errie throaty noise keeping it constant after,never stopping for a breath. She hatted that noise. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She screamed and jumped up, turning to the side to keep the "not really there" and whoever touched her both in her sight. She looked at a man that stood before her. Dressed in a similar mannor as she usually did. A few peices of black hair hung in his face. " Who are you? "the noise grew worse as she spoke and the not really there began to reach for her. It stopped as his voice perced its endless ugly coo. She felt her body go limp and fall to the ground unconcious as her foe disapeared, leaving her alone for the first time.

Johnny stared down at the girl then at the place where she had been looking at. Nothing..He shrugged and cast his gaze back apon this woman. His body shook from lack of satisfaction of all needs. He had decided to satisfy them was to be slave to them. He couldn't remember when was the last time he slept, or eaten. His body ached all over. Despite that and Reverend meat's constant badgering he would not stop his mission for perfection, though he could not surpress thought, he could surpress these so called "needs". Sighing he lifted the girls limp body and layed her on her mattress.

He stood tilting his head towards the door at the top of the stairs where Squee stood. "Squee, Hey there. Who's this?" He motioned to the girl with his left arm while he beckoned the boy down the stairs with the other.Squee came halfway down the stairs, in slow shacken movements, and sat himself down with shmee infront of him. " She's Alana. She's nice please don't kill her.." He begged looking down at the unconcious girl, clutching his little bear tighter.A rise of an eyebrow and a questioning grin formed on Johnny's face. " Someone else that's nice to you? That's good. Guess I won't hurt her. Sorry if I do though. "He smiled happily to the frightened child.

Black eyeshadowed eyelids began to flutter as she slowly opened her pale blue eyes. Alana looked around the room. The mysterious man stood over her , turned towards the stairs where Todd sat. Todd's expression made it obvious who the man was. The scary neighbor man. She sat up and scanned around for the "not really there" . It wasn't there. Good. She turned back to see pitch black eyes looking at her.

"Hello, Alana. " He greeted her politly. Sherry nodded. " ...Hello. What is your name?"

" Johnny but you can call me "Nny " if you like." Nodding once again she stood. " Did you see her?"

" Her? "Johnny gave her a confused expression.

" Don't worry about it."She closed her eyes in brief disappointment.

The two sat on her dirty rug talking about any little thing for hours. She reminded him of Devi which he found oddly pleasing. They spoke of some movies, and a game called twisted metal which he thought sounded interesting, Squee's sad sad life, how many assholes there were in the world, then finally...

Johnny looked up at a thick scar he'd spotted running down her collar bone. More thorough examination revealed the same scars, around and inch wide, littlered her whole body. He tilted him head in wonder.

" What are those from?" He asked pointing to the first one he saw that was dangerously close to the jugular.

She lifted a hand and stroked the scar. " Maybe someday I'll tell you about it..." She smiled though neither warmly or coldly.

Johnny felt a sudden heaviness in his chest as he watched her form that smile. The feeling scared him, he remembered it from Devi.He stood hurriedly, trying to keep the emotion off of his face. He glanced back down at her form with his wild eyes. " I have to go now...I'll be back though.."

Before the young girl could nodded or say anything to him he'd already made his way down the tunnel and disapeared into the errie darkness. Sighing she fell back on her palms, reclining with her head back letting the blood flow to the back of her head. She rested her eyes for several minutes before opening them again.

For the next few days Alana had stayed in the room and let the boy bring her food. She had no urge to go out and look for a job and was feeling quite intriuged by this odd looking mystery man. She lay on her mattress. Her long skirt thrown over an unkept bed, Breast perking out of lacy boostia, Hair flipped out and set in uneven layers. She wondered, eyes glued to a poster above her bed, thinking of Johnny. She detested crushes and men all together in the catagory of romance though she felt some attraction to the oddly handsome young man. Alana refusing to let such a thing torment her. She had better things to do. There was a job to find,and well...plenty of other things..She guessed.

After a quick rest she started through the paper, circling jobs she had interest in. In the end she found two that would hire her and she could stand them for a long enough time to at least get one pay check. She called in and was told to email her resume to an provided email address. Hanging up the phone she krept back up the stairs and set the phone on the kitchen corner then headed back down. Once in her room she sat herself down,writing on a yellow tablet of paper.

" What are you up to?" A voice said to her from behind. She jumped a bit at the words and looked up seeing Johnny's familar clothing and face. " Hello Nny what brings you back after these past three weeks?" She asked meaning to sound like she was joking. Johnny grimaced, "Well, I have my own business...You didn't answer me.." She looked at him confused for a moment the glanced back at the dingy yellow paper. " It's my resume..." She sighed. "I need to find a job." Johnny nodded, not to interested.

" I want to know what happened when I first met you. You were scared of something in the room other than me. What was it? Who was the "she " you were refering to?" He said as he turned his back to her, hands together behind him as he began to slowly pace the room. Alana ,who had continued to write again, now stopped, so quickly she broke the pencil. She starred down at the peices of led absent mindedly as she began. " I see things. I see these women. I know they wanna kill me, and I can't kill them.Thats how its always been. My family put me in an institute where it only got worse and worse.Finally one day I got free and came here. I still see them...She is the worst one..Next time I see her I'll die.." She said still staring down at the lead.

Johnny had turned to listen to the girls story. It reminded him faintly of when the styrofoam figures stuck to his wall began to move and speak. " I see. How infortunate.." He nodded. Why would such a thing bistow itself on the innocent? But then again he himself was innocent at a time. " I always feel their presence. Always feel them breathing down my neck. ...Only now I don't..." She looked up at him.

Johnny looked down into her eyes then glanced away shrugging. " And before you made her go away..." She said looking back down. Johnny raised an eyebrow, " How's that? You passed out." She smiled. "She went away.." Johnny sat in a metal folding chair, turning backwards so that he could rest his arms on the back. The way he sat exposed a bulge in his tight pants, Alana felt herself look and mentally slapped herself.

" They usually visit me every couple of days..." She felt as if she were talking to much and boring her guest.She silenced herself and set her pen and paper aside. Johnny shook his head, holding out a hand. "Continue."

Alana felt a bit of excitement as she continued on. " My scars are from when they're touched me. " wrapping her arms around her shoulders she acted as if she were trying to hide them all. Johnny smiled to her seeming to want to reasure her, but of what he did not know.

For the next three days Johnny visited her at the same time in the evening. A few times he'd found her asleep and waited patiently on her little rug until she awoke. She'd told him about the visits from the little girls that wern't as harmful as the woman. Even he, now was begining to fear them. This night was the sixth time he'd visited her room. His body shook with exhaustion though he tried not to show it. He'd refused to eat, sleep or replenish any of his needs except to kill. He hadn't told her much about himself really, not his habits or past or what he knew of it. Most of it was just discussion of viewpoints, theirs were usually similar which he'd grown to like. He stepped into the dim room, seeing a thin figure pressed against the wall , eyes full of terror as they stared straight ahead. The woman. Something inside of him snapped and before he knew it he found himself running to her and taking her up in his arms.

Alana blinked as she saw her empending death disapear replaced by a body a bit colder than usual but still warm. She didn't care that it was ackward for him to hold her in such a way, she pressed her face into the black cotton of his shirt and let her tears poor out.She felt him lift her after five or six minutes and carry her towards the tunnel. He'd scooped her up like a child but she could never feel anymore graditude towards his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. The tears had tired her and soon she found herself drifting off to sleep.

Johnny was used to carrying people. Knocking them unconcious and taking them back to his lower levels of his house had strengthed his arms a great deal though they were still rail thin. He came up into his house and entered his living room with the old dusty couch with the tv sitting infront of it. He layed her down on the couch gently, knowning she'd fallen asleep by the change in her breathing. He sat on the arm of the couch, leting one leg dangle on the side and the other he set up on the arm resting his boney elbow on it. He looked over at her a few times then glanced away. He repeated this several times. Why did he bring her here? He wondered. Maybe because he thought it would help her? Did he want to help her? She might have died had he not arived at the right moment. But why did he care? He decided it was something he should not think about. Just see what happens. Like he was his own ginnea pig.

Alana woke up a few minutes later. She saw the slightly shacking form sitting above her, for a moment the movement made her think of the errie twitching on the not really theres. That name she gave to them because thats what people would tell her when she'd scream for help. She innerly sighed as she relized it was Johnny, the one that helped her. The ONLY one that ever helped her. She cursed herself as she felt herself grow emensely fond of him. She didn't want the feeling but she knew they were there. She slowly sat up as she felt his gaze fall back on her. "Where am I? "She asked already knowning the answer. His home...and he answered the same as she thought.

" Was it her? "He asked already knowning she'd either say yes or not answer at all. He received a slight nodd as her thin body struggled and sat upright. " Did I make her go away? " He asked, suddenly feeling great fatigue he fell forward feeling the nubb sting of spilters sinking into his cheek as he hit the ground.

Alana's eyes widened and she jumped up and ran to his side. "Johnny?!" She flipped him over seeing him blink halfslit eyes. SHe felt his temperature, still so cold..She dreaded her suspicsions. Lifting his shirt over his stomach she revealed how grotesctly thin he'd become. Dark circles lay under his eyes.Tears filled her eyes agian as she lay the shirt back in place and looked into Johnny's eyes. "Johnny! Why?!......Don't die..Please..." She felt him try to stand from underneath her. " I'm helping you. You're going to help me and I'm going to help you. Understand?"

Johnny Knodded to her though he no longer heard her words the last thing he heard was don't die..please. And that shocked him and disturbed him enough to cooperate. SHe helped him up to the couch where she lay him down again. He felt his body drift off to sleep no matter how much he fought it.He sighed, feeling sleep set in as she caressed his hair.

Alana let him sleep for hours apon hours. She eventually fell asleep too, with his head on her lap she lay her head on the back of the couch. When Johnny awoke he lay there still resting his eyes waiting for her to awaken. A few moments later she opened her eyes and say his dark ones looking back at her.

" Do you have any money?" She knew he needed to eat. She wouldn't call the hospital, she couldn't. They'd send her back to where she'd just escaped. Johnny knodded and motioned to a backpack by the door. " ....Front pocket..." He muttered. After she'd gotten the money she'd helped him stand and they made their way down to the market.

He'd been able to stand and walk through the store. He was too exhausted to argue with her. He simply shook or nodded his head to items as she picked them up. After they'd filled a basket, they checked out and took the cart with them, pushing it down the street.

Alana put the groceries away in the unused kitchen. It wasn't neccisarily clean however, many spiders and spiderwebs covered everything. It'd been a lot of work to kill most of the spiders, which Johnny had seemed to enjoy until he ran out of energy and she had to lay him down again.Preparing a feast of food that could be put away as left overs she kept herself busy all night.

The next morning Johnny awoke grumbling and moaning. He cursed at himself for falling asleep.A grose smell hit his nose. Food? He tried to get up but he couldn't get much farther then sitting up a bit. Once he'd gotten that far, the smell grew closer and Alana stood next to him with a plate of food. " I want you to try to eat some of this." She said sweetly though he recognized it as a demand. He didn't move, only sat there with her blankets around him, staring at the food. Finally she sighed and sat next to him and help out the fork with some food on it infront of his mouth. After a long while of persuation he sat eating the plate of food slowly. Feeling his stomach begin to feel full already though he'd only eaten a little. " Eat until you can't eat anymore. Eat as much as you can without hurting yourself. You need to stretch your stomach back out. I'm so proud of you. You're already eating . That's so good. " She smiled then leaned back on the ooposite side of the couch. " Here's the deal. I'm helping you not kill yourself. And you're helping me not be killed. Deal?" Johnny looked up from the food he was starting to find delicious, scary as it was.Mouth full of food he simply nodded. He knew that'd he'd failed. He was a slave again. He didn't care. The gravy covered stuffing was way too good to care. He didn't try to think about his ideals, he'd wing it, for now....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew chapter one finished. More to come plz r&r and tell me what you think advice not flames I hate ppl hating on me. It's not my fault u read it lol. Compliments work too


	2. Helping you

I started this early but forgot about it sry

Oh and in the last chapter I added twisted metal black bcuz it reminded me of him. Johnny should be in twisted metal lol.

Anyway here are my reviews (I'll add them as I get them)

From: Rhanielle Iria Nashatu ( )

I really enjoyed reading your story...it's a very good beginning...I hope you continue...I'm in love with the aspect of fans being able to expand on Johnny's character...for him to talk intimately with another...let alone another female...it is not developed much in the books

Ya I know and I plan to work on that later on perhaps. I had to cut this one short because but like is currently to busy. I may make a sequel or something heh

From: Jade The Great ( )

Wow I love this I always knew Nny was a good person. Keep up the good work! There just plain aren't enough really good JTHM stories out there.

Thanks but I never wanted to make him out to be a "good" person. Technically speaking he's not "bad" either or at least he doesn't know it. Ha ha anyway thanks for the review

And to the person who gave me that major flame. If you actually come back and read this chapter you may like it I added the twist I'd planned. You shouldn't get mad at someone's writings before they are finished you never know what they might do to change it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was painted amber and violet hues, dusk had fallen on the third day of silence between the two. For those past few days Alana would cook meals for him based on a request from him or warm up leftovers. She had him eating steadily and soon his energy returned. During that time Johnny had been too trouble by the voice in his head to do much more then eat and watch TV. The girl spoke to him some times but he didn't hear it. He felt sort of guilty for ignoring her though her conversations mustn't be that important, for she never gets mad when she realizes he isn't listening.

Alana made two plates of food and set them in the fridge to warm up in a couple hours. She'd felt so cooped up not being able to leave the front area of the house under Johnny's utmost demand. Letting her eyes wander around the kitchen, over a beat up microwave and toaster over, rotten counters, and a rusting sink. Venturing farther still, out past the doorway to the living room when stains of red lay in random spots on the floor, spider webs clumped in corners, dust lay in thick layers. He really doesn't care does he? She thought. Though it didn't really bother her either. It was nice, soothing, like being in his atmosphere.

The jingle signaling the beginning of the five o'clock news snapped her out of her day dream. Blinking she looked around the kitchen for the noise then realized it was coming from the TV in the front room. The bottoms of her tight black pants dragged on the floor dirtying them both and her socks. A black and white stripped spaghetti strap tank top clunk to her torso. Shivering she placed her white palms over her shoulders, ramming them slightly.

Johnny lounged on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. So bored...He needed to go out, or something...In the corner of his eye he caught the form of a slender pale girl. "..Alana..." He said as he switched on the tv, watching her still out of the corner of his eye. Seeing her lean against the wall he turned to speak to her. Fighting the clumping cushions of the sofa he turned himself around. "I'm going out for a bit." Alana nodded. Johnny turned back and swung his slim legs over the couch, standing up. He'd walked to the door and picked up his backpack when she caught his shoulder with her cold bony fingers.

"Wait...She might come back." Alana said not sounding pleadingly. Her bangs hung over her eyes and cast a shadow over her face, making it impossible to see her expression. "Let me come with you." She slightly demanded. She felt him shrug under her hand.

"Not tonight..." He said in a calmed voice. "I've been cooped up in here cooking for three days!" She felt it once again, except more rapid, a chuckle. "You didn't have to." Alana closed her eyes trying to hold back the hurt, he didn't appreciate it. Removing her hand she turned her back to him. " ..Oh...ok...See you later then..." She sighed deciding weather he appreciated it or not was irrelevant, not part of the deal. Johnny said nothing as he continued out the door.

Returning at 3 am he pushed open the door and set his bag down. He was almost sure that the screech of the hinges would awaken her but his dark eyes fell upon Alana. She slept curled up on the couch. Hands cupped and pressed to her chest. It reminded him of that pathetic position his victims took when they'd given up. It sickened him; it more or less forced him to finish the job. But this wasn't the same thing. She was asleep, murmuring something from her soft cherry lips. Stepping closer, gently trying not to waken her with his foot falls. Crouching next to her he tried to hear what she was saying. " No.....Dr....That's a lie..He said that I was crazy so he could rape me!" She screamed as she shot up from her laying position. Flying forward, straight into Johnny, bumping heads and knocking him over. They fell on the floor, her legs around him and head on each others shoulder as they groaned in pain. A blush came to Alana's ivory cheeks. She wanted to sit up but she couldn't, she was too comfortable but yet too embarrassed. Johnny on the other hand was to busy trying to hid the blood all over him. If she knew she'd run away like Devi...Finally the twos eyes met and they pushed away from each other.

Johnny stood without a word and left the room. Alana sat on the floor next to the tv staring at where he'd gone. Her face grew redder as she thought of what just happened. Why'd he run off like that? She giggled at her first thought. No most likely not. (Get your mind IN the gutter while u read my stories by the way) He returned a few minutes later with soaking hair and new clothes on. He stepped in barefoot as he pulled his shirt on all the way. "Don't worry about that." He said as she began to utter an apology. "I'm not hungry. I just want to sit down for awhile. "She nodded and motioned to the couch. He advanced a bit then looked at her, wondering why she hadn't and still won't move. Finally he reached out a hand and helped her up, still delicately holding her hand he let her guide him to sit next to her on the couch. After he'd sat and they let go he blinked wondering at himself. Why'd he do that? He shook it off once more and turned on the TV. He'd done well tonight, took his time killing a cafe full of important people to those he didn't consider very important. The story was already being reported on the news. The story finished off, it sounded pretty gruesome, and he'd had a lot of fun that night. "All he wanted was some coffee, he said. Then he started stricken everyone! I got the fuck out of there right after I say that. Luckily I was by the door." A young man said to the reported as she held out the microphone. "Police have nothing to tell us at this point." The reported finished and the anchormen discussed the story briefly. Alana turned to see to her amazement, Johnny was smiling, no smirking at this heinous act. Really she didn't care about those people that much but still why rejoice. "What are you so happy about?"She asked in a teasing tone.

Johnny looked up at her, and then shook his head. "I'll be right back." He left quickly going back outside into the chilling air. He'd been heading home earlier when he'd met these two painful ignorant men. They're content annoyance caused him to taiser them down. He'd left them where he could take them in the back way. His toes froze before he realized he had no boots on. He looked down at them then to the unconscious men. His trademark grin came to his face as he lifted them and locked them up in torture contraptions in the lower levels.

Alana lay on the couch covered up in her soft blanket, watching tv. It's been at least ten minutes when Johnny came back in and sat on the floor." Did you get any visits from them while I was gone?" Alana nodded silently. Disappointment came to Johnny. "I guess I can't leave you alone now, can I?" Nothing. "It's cold..." He said rubbing his arms. The blanket hit his face and he dragged it back down into his lap. She lay uncovered on the couch, her face holding a stone expression. He sighed and went against himself with his next action. He stood picking up the blanket and set it at her feet. Leaning down he lay next to her and pulled her into a hug as he threw the blanket up over them.

Alana knew this action was only because of the fact they had this one couch and one blanket. She thought of maybe getting her bed from her room tomorrow. Maybe emptying her whole room and moving it into the one bare room he'd given her. She felt blissful as she felt his arms around her, she let her head fall against his chest. Trying to hold the moment she didn't sleep for another hour then finally as his grip loosened she fell asleep.

She woke up around noon. Johnny was still asleep with her and she nuzzled into him happy to wake up in his arms. Realizing she had work to start she slowly pulled out of his grasp. It was almost painful for her to loose that feeling of security, though it still lingered as she lay next to him. Sliding down a bit she said up then pulled herself down to the end of the couch. Setting her feet on the wooden floors she started off to the basement. Once she'd reached the end of the stairs she'd started to hear eerie noises like screaming. She first felt as if she was going to be visited again but her senses told her different. It was coming from the right of her. She turned to see more steps leading farther down. Remembering he'd forbidden her from exploring his home, which she'd respected his request, she turned and hurried through the tunnel.

Wiping the sweat from her brow she stepped back to look at her new room. Same as before, posters, bed, everything. She'd taken a can of strawberry air freshener and sprayed it all around the room and it now reeked or the sweet odor instead of the sickening one that had been in the room when she'd entered in. A nice thought came to her as she stood admiring her work. This was her home now. Here with Johnny, she wasn't his guest she lived with him now. She smiled and fell back on the large mattress that she'd just applied new sheets to. Her arms spread wide away from her body she lay there for several moments. She felt her had graze something, turning she saw a book laying on the ground. It wasn't hers. It had no labels whatsoever. Reaching for it she picked it up and let her hand bring it back to her. loose papers stuck out of it in some parts, the spine was beginning to split and the paper had hand writing on it. A diary? She thought as she started to flip through it. She blinked, reading it wide eyed.

She'd finished in slowly gulping at the scarier things of Nny's Die-ary. It spoke of nasty things like stuffing dolls full of rats to sad things wondering if he was insane, it held so much emotion so much thought. Hearing the front door slam she closed the book and ran to the window, kicking up blankets in her hurry. She saw Johnny striding off down the sidewalk. She needed, had to see just WHAT went on in this house.

Johnny awoke to find himself alone in the room. He could hear her hard at work in the other room putting up her posters. He lay there for a few more minutes then sat up rather abruptly and left the house. He'd walked halfway down the street then remembers those men from last night. He turned round heading back home going in the back way and down to the lowest level where he'd put them. This shortened the window of time to search the house tremendously.

As Johnny's footsteps creaked and echoed through the hall and down in the basement a frantic Alana through herself to the wall. Turning inward she began to cry. The horrific images stayed in her mind as she clenched her eyes shut, beating her hand against the wall in mental agony.

The girl returned in her thoughts, in her vision within her mind she say her approaching her giggling. She saw the grouse mangled bodies pull off the wall, some tearing off their own limbs to free themselves. The bodies joined the girl in her now the older woman, the one that would kill her, they slowly approached her in an eerie gaunt She let loose a scream and slammed her head against the wall. Blood ran down the her forehead, burning her eyes.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turn her around. She closed her eyes and pulled her arms towards herself , preparing for the end.

" I told you not to come down here!" Johnny yelled at the girl he held in strong restrictive hands. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him confused then the look of terror reached her expression again. She looked past him over towards the other wall. She struggled in his grasp, glancing up pleadingly. He knew what it was. The woman. He'd been so annoyed by this factor.

Could he not keep this girls fragile sanity any longer? If the woman who haunted her remained while he was in her presence he supposed not.

Alana let out a dull cry as she felt cold metal plunge into her chest. Fallowed by a deep pain it slowly faded as she thanked Nny from saving her from the woman and her damnation.

Later that evening Johnny sat on his couch. He didn't kill anyone other than Alana that night. Instead he was tormented with Alana's " woman " who had been fallowing him around cursing him and laughing at his " mistake". Currently he sat leaning forward on his old shaggy couch. The woman on the floor. They were engaged in a very intense staring contest.


End file.
